The Potter Triplets and the Powerful Tome
by Zdisslava
Summary: While searching for information on the Chamber of Secrets, Yuri Potter of the Potter Triplets fineds an interesting book. Rated M for incest, prostitution, and other things. Inspired by Harry Potter and the Powerful Tome.


_This is based on Authors .lemons story_ ** _Harry Potter and the Powerful Tome,_** _with some differences, the main being that Harry is replaced with lesbian triplets, Yuri, Lilith, and Morgana, who was raised by Vernon as prostitutes. Any other differences will be explained in story._

 **Chapter 1 Discovering the Tome**

Yuri glanced at the clock on the wall of the library as she stretched; it was already almost 9:00pm. She had been in the library for hours since classes had ended, looking for information on the Chamber of with help from Hermione she had not been able to find anything, though the library was so enormous that they had barely searched a fraction of it.

With a frustrated sigh, she got up and decided to search the library for any books that could possibly have something. She wandered through the stacks for a few minutes, not seeing anyone else in the library which was a little strange. She eventually found herself in front of the Restricted Section.

She took a quick peek around and seeing that she was not in view of the librarian and there was no one else around, she ducked inside. She scanned through the spines of the books, careful not to pick up a book that would start screaming like last year. After about a minute of searching she came to a book that looked extremely old and had no name on the spine. For some reason she felt that this book was calling to her.

She quickly grabbed the book and exited the Restricted Section. The library was about to close so she took the book back with her, along with a large stack of other books, to the Gryffindor common room. After skimming through the books for a few hours, the common room had pretty much cleared out and she opened up the strange old book she found in the Restricted Section.

When she opened it up to the first page, a message started to appear on it. "Hello," it simply read. "Feel free to write a response below this." Yuri quickly shut the book in surprise. She eventually opened it again after her heartbeat slowed back down to normal. The same message reappeared on the page.

Tentatively she wrote, "Hello, I'm Yuri. In _every_ sense of the word."

Almost immediately the book responded to her with a simple "Hello Yuri."

She continued to question this mind within the book, "What is your name?"

The book responded, "I do not have a name. I am a guide to this book and not a person."

"Who created you?" Yuri asked.

"I do not know who created me. I am only aware of what is written on these pages."

"It felt as though this book was calling to me. Is that true?"

"Yes. This book can only be wielded by those with above a certain level of magical power. In fact, you are the first one who meets this requirement to pass through these halls in over three hundred years."

"What is the subject of this book that it is so powerful?"

"This book is a comprehensive guide to human magic, magic where a human is the subject. This includes charms and potions which affect the human conscious, free will and personality and permanent transfiguration of the human body."

Yuri's heart started to race and her mind started to go into overdrive at the revelation of the subject of the book, thinking of what she and her two triplets could do with it.

While all the magical world though she and her sisters was the perfectly Light Golden Girls, the Girls-Who-Lived, their herorines, the Potter Triplets did not escape the Dursley's unscathed. Since their 5th birthday, Vernon had forced the three into prostitution. While they had learned to enjoy it, prostitution had taught them that you could trust no one besides eachother, and the sisters had learned to do whatever benefited them without regard to the cost to others. The Sisters had feigned innocence for their first year of Hogwarts as their lives were controlled by others who were much more powerful than others. She now had a possible advantage for herself and her sisters that she would take advantage of to its fullest extent.

"Will I get caught if I use these kinds of spells?" Yuri asked the book.

"All the spells in this book are programmed not to be noticed by anyone unless you select that they notice."

' _This is incredible_ ,' Yuri thought. ' _The last thing I have to do is verify that this actually works._ '

"Give me a list of some of the most simple sexual spells that I can test out. Preferably something to do with the breasts."

Yuri scanned through a short list of spells before settling on one. She turned to the listed page and read the description:

 **Breast Expansion Charm**

Incantation: _Pectus in Amplus_

From Latin literal meaning: Breast Become Large

Details: No practice necessary for those with high magical power. Cast with the basic charm motion of swish-and-flick. After the incantation is read and the wand motion in completed the breasts of the target will start to slowly increase in size until the wand motion is repeated once more. The expansion of the breasts is accompanied by increased strength in back muscles to support them and the breasts expand without any stretch marks or sagging. In addition, the nipples will remain permenently erect.

Like all magic in this book no one will notice this change, including the target. For the target to notice this change, add an extra flick to the wand motion and only the target will notice.

Yuri closed the book and scanned the room, eager to test this spell out. Her gaze fell on Hermione who was finishing up some of her homework. While Yuri knew that Hermione had been reporting her and her Sisters to Dumbledork, she also knew that there was a reason. She and her Sisters could sense Dumbles' magic all over her. Still, there were few other people in the common room, but she knew they wouldn't notice, and Hermione would make an excellent gineapig for the mind spells later on. Yuri just wanted to be sure the book's spells worked before trying the mental spells. Luckily, she was close enough to her that she would get a good view of any changes to her.

Currently, Hermione had changed out of the school jumper, and was wearing the school's white, button down oxford shirt that was tight on her body. Hermione's breasts were pretty small- she was barely twelve afterall, and she guessed that they were small 30B cups at best.

With definite nervousness she said the incantation quietly and went through the wand motion when no one was watching her.

Hermione looked up and asked, "Hmm, did you say something Yuri?"

Heart racing, Yuri managed to say "no" in a calm tone.

She went back to working on her homework and Yuri looked at her tits to see if it had worked. Despite how authentic the book was, she was still surprised to see Hermione's tits growing at a noticeable rate. She watched the grow, and grow, and grow. Hermione's breasts were no longer slight bumps in her shirt but a full rack that stood out on her chest, straining the buttons. Her shirt started to creep up and expose her smooth stomach as more and more of the fabric was being used to cover up her breasts, skin bulging between the buttons. Soon enough, as they reached the size of volleyballs, the. top two buttons popped, exposing her cleavage.

Yuri finally stopped the growth of Hermione's breasts, grinning. Hermione's remaining buttons looked like they were barely containing Hermione's new jugs, and her shopglass size nipples were fully outlined.

Yuri felt herself getting wet as she looked at Hermione's new tits, but she looked at the next spell:

 **Breast Multipliction Charm**

Incantation: _Pectus Plures_

From the Latin meaning: Breast make Numerous

Details: No practice necessary for those with high magical power, though a little more difficult as it requiers the caster to have a clear mental picture of the number and placement of the extra breasts. Cast with the basic charm motion of swish-and-flick. After the incantation is read and the wand motion ia completed the breasts of the target will begin to multiply to match the caster's mental picture. As in the Breast Expansion Charm, the expansion of the breasts is accompanied by increased strength in back muscles to support them and the breasts expand without any stretch marks or sagging.

Like all magic in this book no one will notice this change, including the target. For the target to notice this change, add an extra flick to the wand motion and only the target will notice.

Smiling, Yuri pictured Hermione with one additional breast between her other two, and whispered the charm. The buttons on Hermione's shirt popped as another volleyball sized breast grew between the other two, leaving all three completely bare.

Yuri then proceded to cast the Breast Expansion Charm again, growing the three untill they were the size of basketballs, taking up half of the five feet tall girl's torso.

Now fully soaked, Yuri decided to go upstairs to bed and plan for tomorrow to continue to explore the possibilities of this book.

She grinned. She and her Sisters were going to change things.


End file.
